A Sad Beatiful Tragic Love Affair
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Red John a été attrapé et le temps a passé. Les membres de l'équipes ont prit des routes différentes et Lisbon tente encore d'en finir avec ce qui est arrivé et les cicatrices qu'elle en a gardé. Le mariage de Cho lui donnera cette opportunité de faire de nouveau face a ses démons… ou continuer de la briser. Jisbon. Traduction d'un OS de Nerwen Aldarion
1. Part I

**A/N****: bonsoir chers lecteurs. Je sais, j'ai déjà pas mal de fics en cours et de traductions. Mais j'ai craqué sur cet OS et je voulais vous le faire partager. Il s'agit d'un OS de **_Nerwen Aldarion_**, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup et dont les histoires sont toujours si poignantes.**

**Cet OS est très long, j'ai donc demandé la permission de l'auteur pour le couper en deux, ce qu'elle m'a accordé. La suite viendra aussi vite que possible, mais avant je voulais avoir votre avis sur ce début.**

**Il faut aussi remercier Jane Doe51 pour la correction. J'ai un peu de mal avec les tournures de phrases en français, c'est a force de parler anglais tout le temps, et de penser anglais. **

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Pour ceux qui voudrait le lire en anglais, j'ai gardé le même titre, ce qui facilitera les recherches.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Red John a été attrapé et le temps a passé. Les membres de l'équipes ont prit des routes différentes et Lisbon tente encore d'en finir avec ce qui est arrivé et les cicatrices qu'elle en a gardé. Le mariage de Cho lui donnera cette opportunité de faire de nouveau face a ses démons… ou continuer de la briser. Jisbon._

* * *

**A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair**

**Part 1**

* * *

Lisbon sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'ils franchissaient de nouveau les limites de Sacramento. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle avait vécu ici, mais seulement six mois depuis la tournée littéraire qui l'avait ramenée dans la ville qu'elle avait autrefois appelé sa maison. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas assise à signer des livres pendant six heures, c'était une occasion beaucoup plus agréable et redoutée. C'était stupide d'être inquiète cependant, elle avait déjeuné avec Cho la dernière fois qu'elle était en ville et elle avait parlé au téléphone avec Grace la semaine dernière. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète.

Personne ne pensait qu'il serait là.

Elle tourna la tête et sourit à Chris, il était à l'aise derrière le volant de sa Mustang. C'était son tour sur la route de Los Angeles à Sacramento et quand ils avaient franchi les limites de la ville, il avait immédiatement pris sa main. Il ne savait peut-être pas exactement pourquoi elle était inquiète, il ne savait que ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre. Contrairement à certaines personnes, Chris n'était pas du genre à lire entre les lignes. Il y avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas. Tellement plus qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Même après trois ans, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un GPS pour les diriger vers leur hôtel. Il était à l'ouest de la ville, près de l'eau où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Chris prit leurs bagages alors qu'elle s'occupait de leur chambre, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu par le visage familier qui était également dans le hall.

-" Wayne!" dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il y répondit en la serrant en retour, souriant comme le chat de Cheshire.

-" Bonjour, Patron. Je veux dire Lisbon ... Wow les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces."

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement. " Pas besoin d'être si formel. Ça fait trois ans que je te dis de m'appeler Teresa. C'est ce que les amis et la famille font."

Rigsby hocha la tête à ses paroles. " Eh bien, c'est bon de vous revoir, _Teresa_. Vous venez juste d'arriver? "

-" Ouais, Chris apporte des trucs jusqu'à notre chambre."

-" Chris?"

-" Mon compagnon," lui dit Lisbon. Elle vit l'étincelle dans ses yeux et elle sourit. " Tu croyais que je viendrais seule à cette soirée entre hommes?"

-" Eh bien, j'avais quelques personnes à l'esprit si ça avait été le cas."

Elle leva les yeux et se mit à rire légèrement." Désolée de te décevoir, mais tes copains de San Diego auront à faire avec les demoiselles d'honneur." Lisbon soupira et pencha la tête. " Où est Grace?"

-" Près de la piscine, probablement à se détendre parce qu'elle n'a pas à se soucier des enfants pendant deux jours."

-" Je n'en doute pas," Lisbon acquiesça, elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Deux enfants et un beau-fils âgés de moins de huit ans étaient un challenge pour n'importe quelle femme, mais Grace avait une main douce, toutefois c'était aussi agréable d'avoir une pause. " Je la verrais plus tard. Je dois m'enregistrer mais on se verra au dîner de répétition, n'est-ce pas?"

-" Bien sûr, puis l'enterrement de vie de garçon," Rigsby annonça la dernière partie avec un air joyeux. Lisbon retint un sourire, sachant que le choix de Rigsby serait intéressant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle se souvenait encore du strip-teaseuse lors de son dixième anniversaire au CBI. Ugh.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et serra légèrement son bras. " Ça fait du bien de te voir, il faudra qu'on rattraper le temps perdu ce soir. Je veux voir les photos des enfants."

-" Bien sûr, je veux rencontrer Chris. M'assurer qu'il est assez bien pour vous."

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux et lui lança un regard moqueur tandis qu'il s'éloignait en riant. Lisbon sourit alors qu'il disparaissait, notant la légèreté de ses pas, comme il semblait heureux et libre. Il semblait plus facile de respirer pour lui maintenant, lui et tous les autres. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire la même chose, mais au moins, elle s'était entrainée à arrêter de regarder par-dessus son épaule à la recherche d'un attaquant invisible.

Elle avait encore des problèmes à attendre que le téléphone sonne.

Lisbon chassa cette pensée et tourna son attention vers la réception pour obtenir les clés de sa chambre afin de pouvoir revenir à la raison première de ce week-end.

Il valait mieux oublier le passé.

**- oooo -**

Chris était séduisant dans sa veste de costume bleu foncée avec une chemise légère et une cravate rouge. Elle était habillée dans une légère robe de cocktail verte qu'elle avait réussi à trouver dans son placard pour convenir à l'événement. Il garda une main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la pièce et elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir rencontré et de le connaitre depuis assez longtemps pour être à l'aise de l'amener ici. Il aurait été bien pire d'être ici seule.

Le dîner de répétition avait lieu dans une salle privée d'un restaurant huppé de Sacramento, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où elle était venue ici. Mais elle savait que Annie avait quelques relations car, elle travaillait dans les médias, heureusement seulement dans la section mode et elle n'était pas l'un des journalistes qui l'avaient traquée pendant des années. Lisbon vit la future femme de Cho avant de voir son vieil ami. C'était vraiment une femme charmante, un peu plus jeune que la femme avec qui elle l'imaginait finir mais avec un sourire doux et facile et un look très classique. Des vêtements incroyables aussi, mais cela faisait partie de son travail.

Puis Cho apparut, flanqué de deux femmes plus âgées qui devaient être de la famille. Elles gloussèrent comme des poules et elle rit légèrement, le pauvre homme semblait vouloir sortir et s'enfuir à Las Vegas plutôt que de s'occuper de ça. Puis il croisa son regard et elle vit son visage normalement stoïque se fendre en un sourire, il y avait là tellement de respect aussi, et due soulagement. Elle savait qu'il s'était demandé si elle viendrait ou non, mais il aurait dû savoir que peu importe la douleur qu'elle traversait, elle ne le décevrait jamais.

Lisbon n'eut pas la chance de se diriger vers lui et le saluer officiellement qu'elle entendit un cri strident et fut presque renversée par Grace. " Tu es là! Kimball avait dit que tu viendrais, mais je suis si excitée que ce soit vrai."

-" Bien sûr que c'est vrai," lui dit Lisbon, " je n'ais pas manqué ton mariage, pourquoi aurais-je manqué le sien?"

-" Oh, je sais, je suis juste heureuse que nous soyons tous encore ici ... enfin presque." Le ton sombre de ses paroles mit un bémol sur la réunion. Lisbon sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son impassibilité. Chris ne pouvait pas être autorisé à voir ça, jamais.

Grace était celle à avoir récupéré le plus vite, souriant une fois de plus. " Comment tu vas? Je sais que le livre a bien fonctionné."

Lisbon grimaça. " Ne me le rappelle pas, cette tournée a durée une éternité."

-" C'était incroyable."

-" Pas grâce à moi," lui dit Lisbon, " C'était uniquement les mots de Kate."

-" Cesse d'être modeste, tu as écrit un best-seller."

-" Ce n'était pas mon écriture, c'était le sujet. Bien sûr, tout le monde veut acheter un livre sur la capture de John le Rouge. Les gens aiment les détails sanglants."

-" Et combien d'entre eux as-tu laissé de coté?" Demanda Cho, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle.

Lisbon haleta, se retournant pour lui offrir une rapide accolade. " Kimball. C'est si bon de te voir. Félicitations à toi et Annie, vous allez être si heureux ensemble."

-" Merci."

Elle garda un sourire sur son visage alors que Rigsby arrivait et elle décida que maintenant était un bon moment pour présenter son compagnon. " Grace, Wayne, Kimball, voici Chris Jennings, mon plus un."

Chris hocha la tête et leur serra la main. " Heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, lus sur vous aussi. Souvent."

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. "Chris et Kate travaillent ensemble, elle nous a présenté."

Ils accueillirent tous chaleureusement Chris, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Il était stable et agréable, exactement le genre de personne avec qui vous vouliez que votre ami se présente à un mariage. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin depuis longtemps. Surtout ... c'était agréable de ne pas être seule.

La discussion continua pendant quelques minutes avant que Cho s'excuse pour se mêler aux autres invités. Wayne et Grace parlèrent à Chris un peu plus avant que Wayne ne propose d'aller au bar et boire un verre avec l'homme, laissant les deux femmes de nouveau seules. Quelque chose que Grace avait voulu, d'après le sentiment de Lisbon.

-" Il semble bien," fit remarquer Grace.

-" Il l'est," affirma Lisbon, " pas mauvais pour les yeux non plus."

-" Certainement pas, il me rappelle en quelque sorte Jake Gyllenhal."

Lisbon n'était pas sure où Grace trouvait ses comparaisons, mais elle garda ça pour elle. " Ouais, il est vraiment bien pour moi. On ne cherche pas à précipiter les choses, on laisse en quelque sorte les choses se mettre en place comme elles viennent. "

-" C'est bien," dit Grace, mais Lisbon connaissait ce ton. Il signifiait que la question redoutée était sur le point de franchir ses lèvres. En effet, Grace continua. " Alors, comment tu vas?"

-" Je vais bien," lui assura Lisbon, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec ses frères ces derniers temps. " Vraiment. La tourné du livre est finies donc je suis redevenue une simple citoyenne. Je travaille avec les Fédéraux de la branche Los Angeles, donc je travaille à nouveau, même si je ne vais pas sur le terrain. Mais c'est vraiment mieux pour moi maintenant. Tout va bien, c'est agréable de pouvoir rentrer à la maison à une heure raisonnable et avoir quelqu'un avec qui sortir le week-end. Je suis enfin ... normale."

Elle avait répété ce discours tellement de fois qu'elle savait exactement quel ton à utiliser, les meilleurs gestes, la bonne intonation sur chaque mot. Il avait toujours dit qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse mais elle avait constaté que la pratique d'un mensonge particulier le rendait parfait.

Grace la dévisagea un long moment avant de finalement sourire. " C'est bon à entendre."

Lisbon changea rapidement de sujet, la meilleure chose à faire pour sceller le mensonge. " Comment vont les enfants? J'ai reçu ta carte de Noël, mais tu as été plutôt négligente avec tes mails ces derniers temps."

C'était la chose infaillible pour permettre à Grace d'oublier ses préoccupations. Elle aimait parler de ses filles. Lisbon la laissa parler de l'école maternelle de Jillian et de la dernière escapade de Hannah dans la cour avec leur frère aîné, les encourageant. La maternité allait parfaitement à Grace, à ce stade elle n'avait aucune amertume d'avoir renoncé à son travail. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin en paix.

Tous trois l'étaient.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Lisbon avait senti l'envie de partir. Tout comme il l'avait fait.

Finalement, le dîner dut commencer et elle prit sa place à côté de Chris. La nourriture était exquise et être à côté de Grace et Wayne signifiait que la conversation venait facilement. Wayne était le témoin du marié, donc c'était assez amusant de le voir se lever et proposer un toast maladroit. Il y avait aussi un diaporama de photos de la mariée et du marié, incluant des photos de bébé que Lisbon était très heureuse de voir. Il serait drôle de taquiner Cho à ce propos plus tard.

La fête se poursuivit alors même que la nuit avançait, les invités commençaient à se regrouper avec les hommes d'honneur du marié resté dans les parages pour le grand moment. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient déjà sur la bonne voie pour avoir la gueule de bois et l'enterrement de vie de garçon n'avait pas encore officiellement commencé. Chris était en train de discuter avec Wayne c'est pourquoi Lisbon se retrouva seule jusqu'à ce que Cho arrive.

-" Hey," elle le salua de nouveau, " Super soirée. Je suis sure que tu es excité pour demain."

-" Bien sûr."

Lisbon sourit. " Annie est vraiment charmante."

Cho hocha la tête et elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer, tout comme un homme totalement amoureux le ferait. " Elle est incroyable. " Il hocha la tête vers Chris. " Il n'est pas si mal lui-même."

-" On y va lentement... mais il est ce dont j'avais besoin depuis longtemps," Lisbon répéta de nouveau ces mots. Elle se sentait vaguement comme un perroquet, mais tant que personne ne le remarquait alors elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Le problème était Cho. Il savait, il savait plus que la plupart d'entre eux, presque autant que Kate. Il savait mais n'avait rien dit non plus. Elle lui en était redevable, elle lui était redevable de beaucoup de choses. Non seulement pour avoir gardé secrète sa vie personnelle, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait un peu abandonné. Après tout, de toute l'équipe, il était le seul à encore travailler au CBI. Mais il avait compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester, pas quand elle se sentait comme rien de plus que l'ombre de la femme qu'elle avait été.

Encore maintenant, elle luttait toujours pour accepter le fait que ce chapitre de sa vie était officiellement terminé... sans la fin qu'elle avait vraiment voulu.

-" Comment vas-tu? " demanda Cho. Mais son ton l'avertit que son mensonge bien huilé n'était ici d'aucune utilité.

Lisbon soupira. . . " Je... je respire, je suis vivante et je travaille et je fais ce que je dois faire., je sais que c'est inutile de dire le contraire, je pense beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé; à lui et je... parfois je m'attends toujours à recevoir un appel téléphonique ou à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Mais je commence à arrêter. Je ne suis même pas sure de vouloir encore le revoir."

-" Parce que tu as peur," déclara Cho.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air hébété. Elle laissa échapper un souffle. " Je suppose qu'il ne vient pas. "

Cho haussa les épaules. " J'ai envoyé une invitation, qui sait s'il l'a même reçue ?. Il ne m'a jamais répondu."

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet. Une partie d'elle se sentait soulagée parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ... ce qu'elle ferait si elle devait le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était la partie d'elle qui se sentait vaincue à ces mots, car elle savait que cela signifiait qu'elle attendait toujours ... espérait toujours. Et c'était si dangereux.

-" Ouais, eh bien, il n'a pas appelé depuis longtemps," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules dont elle espérait qu'il lui donnerait l'air d'être blasée à ce sujet. " Et tu sais, je ne l'ais pas vraiment vu depuis des années. " Elle soupira. " Peut-être qu'il a finalement trouvé une certaine paix."

Cho lui jeta un regard dur. " Je ne crois pas."

Lisbon n'en était pas si sure, après tout, pourquoi resterait-il à l'écart sinon? S'il n'avait rien trouvé, alors pourquoi serait-il parti? Eh bien, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Oui, il y avait bien eu des choses qui le retenaient à Sacramento, mais aucune d'elles n'avait été suffisante pour le retenir longtemps.

C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Elle colla un sourire sur son visage. " Avant que tu ne le demandes, tout le reste est super."

Cho hocha la tête. " Je sais, tu ne serais pas venue autrement."

-" Il fallait que je vienne. Tu es de la famille, après tout."

Ça le toucha visiblement et il sourit doucement. " Oui."

Lisbon se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. " Amuses-toi bien ce soir, mais les mariées n'aiment pas les fiancés avec la gueule de bois."

-" Comme s'ils pouvaient me faire boire."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. " Je te verrais demain. Je te promets de ne pas pleurer."

Lisbon se sentit un peu comme une mère en regardant Cho partir avec le reste des hommes, le dernier des oiseaux à quitter le nid, même s'il n'était pas son fis. Elle les avait certainement aimé comme n'importe quelle mère ou grande sœur le pouvait et elle était fière de voir que leur vie s'était améliorée pour le mieux au fil des ans. Ses propres sentiments n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance tant qu'ils étaient heureux.

Chris arriva et passa son bras sous le sien et elle sourit à nouveau, le laissant la conduire hors du restaurant jusqu'à leur hôtel.

**- oooo -**

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas facilement à Lisbon cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise car elle avait passé la plupart de ses nuits à regarder le plafond et à penser aux dernières années. Mais c'était encore plus difficile maintenant, surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à lui alors Chris était couché dans le lit à côté d'elle.

Après une heure elle glissa hors du lit et mis sur un fin peignoir blanc avant de descendre à la piscine. Techniquement, c'était fermé mais Lisbon ignora simplement la pancarte, elle n'allait pas se baigner de toute façon. Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la cour et regarda l'eau immobile à l'extérieur. Mais son esprit retourna quatre ans plus tôt, quand elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré... et tout perdu en même temps.

Les semaines qui avaient précédé la capture de John le Rouge avait été vraiment terrifiantes, depuis l'attaque au cours de laquelle elle avait été assommé et couverte du sang de Brett Partridge jusqu'à la confrontation cauchemardesque qui avait laissé des cicatrices physiques et psychologiques. Mais la partie réellement horrifiante dans ce supplice avait été la prise de conscience que tout se terminait, que ce serait la fin et alors ... alors il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester. Elle avait lutté avec des idées et des espoirs que peut-être ... peut-être il y aurait autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle serait cette autre chose, qu'elle lui suffirait. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à la fois tort et raison.

Il avait finalement dit les mots, une fois que la bataille était terminée et que le monstre avait disparu. Il avait finalement dit ce qu'elle avait voulu.

" _Je t'aime, Teresa.__"_

Mais c'était la première leçon qu'elle avait appris ... l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours.

Il avait toujours dit qu'il partirait une fois que ce serait fini et il avait raison. Il n'avait simplement jamais dit qu'il reviendrait ... puis repartirait ... et puis reviendrait. Il partirait et lui briserait le cœur, uniquement pour revenir et ramasser les morceaux ... puis partir et tout fracasser à nouveau. Et elle n'avait rien pour l'arrêter, au lieu de ça elle avait savouré le temps qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

Lisbon s'adossa à la chaise et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs passèrent derrière ses paupières, elle passa ses doigts sur son bras alors qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il passait ses mains le long de sa peau. Elle l'avait attendu comme une maîtresse, et il venait et repartait comme il lui plaisait... mais il était difficile de dire que ça lui plaisait. Elle avait pensé qu'attraper Red John le libérerait, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais paru plus perdu. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, après tout que faire lorsque la chose à laquelle vous aviez consacré votre vie disparaissait? Lisbon avait espéré qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'autre ... Et peut-être que c'était le cas ... mais ça n'avait pas été elle.

Et puis un jour, il était finalement parti et n'était pas revenu.

Les appels avaient continué longtemps, très longtemps. Peut-être que c'était ce qui avait rendu fait les choses encore pires. D'entendre sa voix et de savoir qu'il était si loin, chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, ça ravivait l'espoir que peut-être il reviendrait. S'il l'appelait c'est qu'il tenait encore à elle ... Qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Mais le passage du temps lui avait appris que l'aimer n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui et jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne comment se guérir lui-même... alors il ne s'autoriserait jamais à être avec elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas prévoir d'attendre éternellement. Les choses avaient changé et elle avait a rejoindre les vivants une fois de plus, elle avait dû recommencer à interagir et refaire partie de la race humaine.

Le livre avait aidé aussi, au moins à sortir une partie de ce poison de son système. Pas tout. Non, mais assez pour que ce soit plus facile de respirer à nouveau.

Lisbon soupira et referma les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait oublier, oublier le souvenir de son toucher. Oublier ce que c'était de l'aimer autant. Il serait alors tellement plus facile de s'allonger à côté de Chris et d'être plus heureuse.

Pour l'instant, être satisfaite devrait suffire.

**- oooo -**

Le soleil se leva sur le jour du mariage et Lisbon parvint à mettre son maquillage et masquer les cernes sous ses yeux. Il était facile de faire semblant d'être heureuse quand elle l'était sincèrement pour ses amis. Ça rendait plus facile de sourire et de dire à Chris qu'elle était prête à y aller alors qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'église.

C'était dans une belle petite église qu'ils devaient se marier, Annie était catholique ce qui était un autre point en sa faveur en ce qui concernait Lisbon. Elle et Chris arrivèrent tôt et furent accueillis par une Grace très enthousiaste et un Wayne un peu endormi avec la gueule de bois. Les invités commencèrent finalement à arriver mais pas avant que Lisbon ait jeté un coup d'œil au marié qui était probablement l'homme sur le point de se marier le plus calme qui ait jamais existé... même si elle avait le sentiment qu'intérieurement, il était aussi nerveux que le reste d'entre eux.

Elle et Chris prirent un siège du côté du marié tandis que Grace s'assit à côté d'eux en souriant sur le fait que son mari faisait partie du mariage. Lisbon maintint le petit programme du mariage sur ses genoux et lissa la jupe de sa robe bleu saphir. Elle n'avait pas été certaine de la robe quand elle l'avait acheté, plutôt *bleue* pour son goût et elle attirait l'attention, mais Chris avait apprécié quand elle l'avait mise alors peut-être que ça faisait l'affaire.

-" C'est si joli," Remarqua Grace encore une fois, "les roses blanches et les lys sont magnifiques."

Blanc et argent était le thème et c'était vraiment très classique, vraiment élégant. Ça correspondait parfaitement à Annie. Lisbon sourit et hocha la tête. " C'est magnifique."

Elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Chris, mais Grace poussa soudain un soupir bruyant. " Oh mon Dieu".

Lisbon se retourna sans savoir du tout à quoi s'attendre, peut-être juste la mariée arrivant trop tôt. Il lui fallu un moment pour regarder à travers la foule des invités et voir ce qui avait tant surpris Grace... et puis elle le vit.

Patrick Jane était exactement le même, portant probablement l'un des costumes qu'elle lui avait toujours vu. Pas de cravate bien sûr, il ne portait jamais ces choses, même pour un mariage. Non pas que cela importait, sa belle apparence et ses bonnes manières suffisaient pour compenser tout type d'étiquette.

Grace sortit de sa stupeur et sauta sur ses pieds pour l'accueillir. Il sourit de son beau sourire ravageur et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte mais Lisbon était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

Lisbon ne pouvait pas bouger, ni cligner des yeux, elle ne pouvait même pas respirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de le regarder alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et qu'un nœud se formait si serré dans son estomac qu'elle se sentit malade. Il était ici. Il était venu.

Il était revenu.

Jane regarda par dessus la tête de Grace et accrocha son regard. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard, de la douleur, du regret et un peu de joie aussi si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il voyait dans les siens... probablement qu'elle était à trois secondes de sauter et courir.

-" Teresa? Tu vas bien?" Lui demanda Chris lui, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Lisbon parvint à arracher ses yeux de Jane pour regarder son petit ami. " Quoi?"

-" Tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme."

Bien sûr qu'elle était.

-" Je ... J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connais," balbutia Lisbon: " Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années."

Puis, il s'approcha, ou plutôt Grace le traina à moitié. Oui, elle ferait ça, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une agréable réunion entre amis. Elle ne savait pas les secrets qui gisait entre eux deux. Des secrets douloureux, tragiques.

Il se tenait là dans l'allée, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Bonjour, Lisbon."

_Respire. Respire. Respire._

-" Bonjour, Jane," Lisbon parvint à parler, la voix douce car sa bouche était très sèche. " Ça fait longtemps." Son regard dévia vers l'homme à côté d'elle et tout à coup elle se souvint de qui était assis à côté d'elle. "Oh ... Chris, c'est ... c'est Patrick Jane."

Chris se leva pour lui serrer la main et elle vit une drôle de lueur passer dans le regard de Jane. Tristesse? Douleur? Elle ne savait pas, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas? "Bonjour, vous devez être son rendez-vous. Je suis un vieil ami."

-" Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Une histoire vraiment incroyable."

-" C'est une façon de le dire."

Lisbon était assise là avec un air hébété, ses joues brûlantes maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de fixer les mains et prier Dieu qu'aucun autre mot ne soit dit sur lui ou elle... ou elle et lui.

Grace jeta de nouveau ses bras autour Jane. " Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ai pas dit que tu venais."

-" Tu sais comme j'aime surprendre les gens," lui dit Jane en plaisantant.

-" Où étais-tu?"

-" Ici et là-bas."

Grâce roula des yeux. " Très bien garde tes secrets mais tu n'es pas près de disparaître si vite. Tu t'assied juste là." Elle le poussa presque sur le siège vide à côté d'elle.

-" Je ne rêverais pas de bouger d'ici," répondit Jane, lui donnant un autre sourire.

Grace était extatique, rayonnant de bonheur que toute sa famille soit effectivement réunies. Lisbon ne pouvait pas dire la même chose. Elle n'était pas malheureuse... mais elle n'était pas non plus heureuse de la tournure que les événements avaient pris. Elle était surtout en état de choc. Jane était là. Il était de retour ... et elle ne savait honnêtement pas quoi en penser.

Sauf qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle.

L'attention de Jane fut entièrement capturée par Grace qui commença immédiatement à le harceler de questions. Jane resta évasif sur ses réponses, la taquinant avec des mots ici et là, mais ne lui donnant jamais une image claire de ce qu'il avait fait ces quatre dernières années. Il reconduit le sujet sur elle, Lisbon choquée de savoir qu'il en savait autant sur la famille de Grace. Elle avait pensé qu'il les avait tous entièrement oublié.

De temps en temps, Jane jetait des coups d'œil par dessus Grace pour la regarder et elle rougissait comme avant. Comment allait-elle survivre à cela? S'il en savait autant à propos de Grace savait-il ...? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Puis la cérémonie débuta.

C'était amusant de voir que Cho et Rigsby repérèrent Jane alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'autel, le dernier trébuchant. Il leur fallut un moment pour retrouver leur sang-froid, mais Lisbon était sure qu'il y aurait d'autres retrouvailles chaleureuses après. Puis la musique commença et la demoiselle d'honneur et la mariée firent leur chemin vers l'autel. Le service commença mais Lisbon n'en entendit pas un mot. Son esprit était quatre ans plus tôt et à un siège d'elle.

Pourquoi était-il de retour? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de la regarder? Que pensait-il? Qu'allait-il lui dire?

Soudain, elle entendit la forte musique et les applaudissements commencèrent. Merde! C'était fini et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué! Lisbon sauta sur ses pieds et applaudit maladroitement de concert avec le reste des invités, mais elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette parce que maintenant que la était terminée, il parfaitement acceptable pour les invités de se mélanger et discuter.

Et elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Lisbon se tourna immédiatement vers Chris. " Je vais rapidement aux toilettes, pourquoi ne vas tu pas chercher la voiture afin que nous puissions nous rendre à la réception ?."

Il eut l'air un peu surpris par sa vitesse, mais Chris acquiesça simplement, sans poser de questions. Elle se glissa dans la foule, heurtant maladroitement les autres dans sa hâte de sortir. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les toilettes et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Au lieu de cela, elle trouva une porte non verrouillée et se précipita à l'intérieur de ce qui s'avéra être un placard.

Elle s'appuya contre l'étagère à côté d'une des grandes bouteilles d'eau de Javel et couvrit son visage de ses mains, essayant de retenir ses larmes. "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu", répéta-t-elle encore et encore, en essayant de prendre de profondes respirations et de contrôler son anxiété.

-" Tout va bien," se dit-elle, " C'est bon. Il est là pour Cho, pas pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Il sera parti une fois que ce sera fini et tu ne le reverras plus jamais... parce qu'il n'est pas là pour toi."

Le dire à haute voix rendait les choses d'autant plus réelles ... et plus douloureuses.

Enfin, elle prit quelques inspirations profondes de plus avant de sortir du placard. Au moins, en faisant semblant d'être prête à lui faire face.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour la première partie. Qu'en pensez-vous? Dites le moi dans un commentaire et je le ferais passer a l'auteur pour qu'elle sache que même les français aiment son travail.**

**Je ferais au plus vite pour traduire et vous poster la seconde partie.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais traduire d'autres de ses fics, **_Nerwen _**est vraiment un très bon auteur.**

**Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne soirée,**

_Sweety 19/10/13_


	2. Part II

**A/N****: bonsoir tous le monde. Voici donc la deuxième partie de cet OS que vous devez attendre avec impatience. Vous pouvez également écouter la chanson de Taylor Swift, _A Sad Beautiful Tragic _dont voici le lien watch?v=DMZl50gQTuI. C'est la chanson qu'a choisit l'auteur.  
**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et je vais m'empresser de contacter l'auteur afin qu'elle voit que chez les Français aussi son travail est apprécié.**

**Donc, merci **_Pepe64, XxLegend-AutomnexX, Tournesol, Chaudon, catlaur, Hila, JaLiiLove, manu29, caro94 _**et** _Katkitten4_**. Ainsi qu'un immense merci a **_Jane Doe51 _**pour la correction de cette traduction. Ça m'a permit de voir a quel point mon Français était mauvais. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y remette, je commence a le perdre et ce n'est pas bon.**

**Et je voulais aussi vous dire que **_Nerwen __**Aldarion **_**a écrit une suite a cet OS qui s'intitule **_Your in my veins_, **que je vais également traduire.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse a présent découvrir cette seconde partie.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Red John a été attrapé et le temps a passé. Les membres de l__'__équipes ont prit des routes différentes et Lisbon tente encore d__'__en finir avec ce qui est arrivé et les cicatrices qu__'__elle en a gardé. Le mariage de Cho lui donnera cette opportunité de faire de nouveau face a ses démons__…__ ou continuer de la briser. Jisbon._

* * *

**A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair**

**Part II**

* * *

La réception se tenait dans un grand jardin à quelques pâtés de maisons. Il était magnifique comme tout le reste avec un grand buffet proposant tant de délices. L'attente pour y accéder était longue aussi Chris dit à Lisbon de trouver une table pendant qu'il leur prenait à manger. Elle était d'accord avec ça, ça lui donnait la chance d'être à l'affût de Jane.

Peut –être qu'il ne viendrait pas. Peut-être qu'il était juste venu pour la cérémonie. Peut-être qu'il était déjà dans un avion pour un autre endroit.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment et elle en eut la preuve quand il arriva finalement avec Grace et Wayne, le harcelant encore de questions et de bavardage. Encore une fois, il captura son regard mais n'alla pas vers elle, pas encore du moins.

Lisbon garda un œil sur Jane chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que Chris finisse par la rejoindre. Elle attendit nerveusement pour voir si Jane s'assiérait à leur table, mais fut soulagée quand il choisit de retourner se mêler à la foule, sans prendre de siège mais se contentant plutôt de rester debout et d'observer... elle, en particulier.

Cho et Annie arrivèrent et la fête commença. Les toasts, la première danse, le découpage du gâteau et le lancer du bouquet auquel Lisbon refusa de participer. Mais elle accepta l'offre de Chris de danser, une chose pour laquelle il était très bon. Elle se contenta de rire et présenta ses excuses à chaque fois qu'elle marchait sur ses orteils tout en essayant de suivre le rythme. Ils n'étaient pas en phase, mais ils étaient bien ensemble, s'amusaient, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement avec lui.

Elle et Chris étaient debout à parler à d'autres personnes quand il arriva. Elle ne l'entendit pas réellement... mais elle sentit sa présence immédiatement. Lisbon se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard, le fixant dans ses beaux yeux une fois de plus, la même tristesse, la même ombre douloureuse que le jour où il était parti. "Re-bonjour," lui dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. " C'est ... c'est très surprenant de te voir. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là."

-" J'avoue avoir hésité," lui dit Jane, "mais je savais que j'aurais regretté d'avoir manqué ça."

-" Je connais ce sentiment," répondit doucement Lisbon.

Chris se retourna et remarqua avec qui elle parlait. "Oh, Patrick Jane, n'est-ce pas ?»

-" Oui, et vous êtes Chris," dit Jane en lui serrant de nouveau la main.

-" Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu parler de vous, lu à propos de vous aussi."

Jane sourit. "Eh bien son livre est très éclairant même si je l'admets, je crois qu'elle a été plus élogieuse que la réalité n'est vraiment."

-" Oh non," déclara Lisbon en secouant la tête. "Tout le reste était la vérité."

-" Oui, mais combien as-tu laissé de coté?" Demanda Jane.

Elle prit une inspiration; soudain terrifiée que Jane annonce leur secret à tout le monde. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais Jane lui fit un simple clin d'œil. " En tout cas, elle a certainement écrit un livre impressionnant. Je devrais lui faire signer mon exemplaire un jour."

Il en avait un exemplaire? L'idée que Jane lise son livre ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ... elle avait vraiment craint qu'il la déteste pour le livre.

-" Vous devez être fier d'elle," déclara Chris.

-" Oh oui," affirma Jane. "Très fier" Il regarda l'homme en face de lui. " En fait, j'espérais pouvoir l'enlever pour une danse."

Quoi? Danser? Avec _lui_?

-" Vous allez devoir le lui demander," répondit Chris et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

Lisbon cligna des yeux face à Jane, toujours perplexe avant de hocher mollement la tête. Puis il glissa ses mains dans les siennes ... Oh mon Dieu, ses mains, avant de la conduire sur la piste de danse au milieu de la chanson. Elle se tenait là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait toujours le contrôle de ses propres membres.

-" N'aie pas l'air si effrayé," lui Jane malicieusement: " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Au moins, il la sortit un peu de sa torpeur. "Je n'en suis pas si sure," répondit-elle, " je ne peux jamais savoir avec toi." Elle le regarda avec méfiance. "Pourquoi es-tu venu?"

-" Comme je l'ai dit, je devais voir par moi-même."

-" Et tu l'as fait."

-" Et je l'ai fait," acquiesça Jane.

Lisbon détourna les yeux, essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes quand Jane posa sa main sur sa taille. Même à travers ses vêtements elle pouvait sentir cette chaleur ... Presque la même chaleur qu'il y avait eu entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient peau contre peau. " Tu as lu mon livre," dit Lisbon, guindée.

-" Tu pensais que je ne le ferais pas."

-" Je n'étais pas sure de ce que tu en penserais."

Jane haussa les épaules. " Loin de moi l'idée de t'enlever un exutoire pour guérir... J'espère juste que ça t'a aidée."

-" Ça m'a aidée," admit Lisbon: " J'avais besoin de libérer un peu de ça. C'est peut-être cliché ... mais c'est quelque chose dont j'avais besoin."

-" Alors je suis content."

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il pensait de ses mots. Qu'avait-il pensé en lisant les pages qu'elle lui avait consacrées, alors qu'elle décrivait une part de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie durant toutes ces années à travailler avec lui… Et l'amour à peine caché également. Il avait dû voir la dédicace.

Celle de Kate avait été simple _"Pour les victimes et leurs familles, puissent-ils trouver la paix maintenant que justice a été rendue._

Mais la sienne avait été beaucoup plus personnelle _"Pour C, R, et VP avec amour. Et J ... de mon cœur au tien"_

Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle écrit ça?

Elle fut surprise quand Jane l'attira contre lui, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Au début, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, d'être à nouveau si près de lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que la chanson avait changé ... maintenant c'était une douce mélodie, le début d'une lente et triste chanson. La guitare entama un air triste avant que le leader du groupe commence à chanter.

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean when you__'__re a little too late_

Cette chanson avait-elle été écrite pour eux?

-" C'est le même?" Demanda soudain Jane. Lisbon leva les yeux pour voir qu'il la fixait, ses yeux remplis de quelque chose ... Qu'elle avait trop peur d'identifier.

Le même. Oh oui.

-" Non," lui dit Lisbon, " celui-là n'a mené nulle part."

Elle se souvenait de quoi il parlait, la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé. Huit mois, deux semaines et quatre jours plus tôt. Elle avait laissé échapper qu'elle allait avait un rendez-vous plus tard avec quelqu'un ... et Jane avait raccroché quelques minutes après.

Et n'avait jamais rappelé.

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they__'__ll be and lonely will wait_

Les appels avaient commencé après la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. D'abord tous les jours ... puis au bout de quelques jours. Les semaines avaient passé mais jamais trop longtemps. Après deux mois sans appel Lisbon avait eu le sentiment que ça serait le dernier.

Mais pourquoi?

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Lisbon appuya sa tête contre son épaule, sentant l'odeur de sa peau et le subtil parfum de son eau de Cologne. Le même parfum qu'elle avait l'habitude de respirer tard dans la nuit, impregné sur ses oreillers. Celui qu'elle avait tenté de retrouver sur la chemise qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait toujours.

-" Il est bien," déclara Lisbon à Jane, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. " Il est stable et doux ... il écrit avec Kate et me laisse des petits mots parfois."

Jane sourit mais ce sourire était rempli de douleur. " Ça a l'air vraiment bien."

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_

_We both Wake in lonely beds in different cities_

Lisbon ouvrit finalement les yeux pour regarder dans les siens, lui laissant voir les émotions qu'elle parvenait à peine à garder sous contrôle. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que ... qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire?"

-" Rien," Jane la coupa rapidement. " Ça n'a jamais été toi."

-" Tu es quand même parti," lui rappela Lisbon. "Tu m'as quand même quittée."

-" Je sais," dit-il, d'une voix grave pleine émotion. "Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ... parce que tu es mieux ainsi."

Elle n'était pas sûre de ça... mais elle remarqua une chose qu'il avait omise. " Et toi?"

Jane ne dit pas un mot, mais resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_

_And you__'__ve got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

-" Je vis dans le passé," dit doucement Jane, " et ce n'était pas juste de ma part de te prendre ce que je t'ai pris quand nous savions tous les deux que je n'ai jamais été bien pour toi."

Lisbon détourna les yeux. «Je n'en avais rien à faire."

-" Non," acquiesça Jane, " c'est-ce qui a facilité les choses pour moi."

'_Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Lisbon chassa les larmes en clignant des yeux, la chanson parlait d'un peu trop près de leur histoire mais il lui était impossible de partir. Pas quand elle était enfin à l'endroit où elle avait toujours voulu être. Dont elle avait rêvé.

D'une certaine façon, elle savait qu'il rêvait des mêmes choses.

-" J'ai essayé", déclara Lisbon. "J'ai essayé si dur."

-" Ce n'était pas toi," répéta Jane. "Tu es un ange ... et bien trop bonne pour moi."

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

-" Cette vieille excuse."

-" C'est quand même la vérité."

Lisbon secoua la tête. " Ça ne rend pas les choses justes. Ça ne rend pas meilleur ce qui est arrivé ... surtout quand tu sais que je n'y ai jamais cru."

-" Et c'est pourquoi c'est si difficile."

_Kiss me, try to fix me, could you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can__'__t get back_

Elle pressa à nouveau son visage contre son épaule alors qu'ils continuaient à se balancer sur la musique. Elle détestait ça, détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point tout cela était difficile. La douleur qu'elle avait endurée et tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour tenter de le sauver. Elle avait tant espéré qu'une fois le monstre parti il irait bien ... qu'il serait finalement à elle.

Mais ça ne devait pas être.

-" Je t'aimais," murmura doucement Lisbon: " Je t'aimais tellement ... et je ne sais pas comment régler ça."

_A beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

Elle l'entendit hésiter, sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine. " Je sais," lui murmura-t-il en retour. "J e ne sais pas comment régler ça non plus."

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était s'il parlait pour elle ... ou pour lui.

Lisbon secoua la tête et essaya de cacher ses larmes. " Au moins, on sait. On sait et on a essayé. On n'a pas à se demander."

_What we had - a beautiful love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Jane se pencha pour relever la tête afin qu'elle le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. " Je me demanderai toujours. Regretterais toujours ... Souhaiterais toujours... Souhaiterais que les choses aient pu être différentes. Mais c'est à moi de porter ce fardeau... parce que je suis parti."

_We had a beautiful love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, même lorsque la guitare se tut progressivement et que la mélodie s'acheva. La chanson s'achevait sur une fin tristement mélancolique, tout comme elle avait commencé. Jane s'arrêta mais garda son menton dans sa main. Il se pencha pour placer un long baiser sur sa joue, si près de ses lèvres ... mais pas assez. Jamais assez.

-" Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il à son oreille. " Je veux être ce dont tu as besoin."

Lisbon ne pouvait plus cacher les larmes dans ses yeux. "Alors sois le."

-" Je ne sais pas comment."

Elle effaça une larme. "Alors dis-moi comment cesser d'espérer," supplia-t-elle.

Jane secoua de nouveau la tête. " Je ne peux pas non plus. Et je ne sais pas comment cela va changer."

Elle ne voyait pas non d'issue... et le centre d'une piste de danse ne serait jamais l'endroit pour le comprendre. S'ils le pouvaient seulement. Peut-être que ça y était. La triste fin d'un bel amour. Elle soupira, s'essuya les yeux et prit un air courageux. " Alors ramène-moi auprès de lui."

La douleur passa dans les yeux de Jane avant qu'il hoche la tête. "Bien sûr."

Il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il la ramenait vers son compagnon, ne la lâchant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il la rende à Chris. Tous les deux tristes de se lâcher.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment s'accrocher.

**- oooo -**

Jane ne vint pas parler à Lisbon pendant le reste de la réception et elle resta aux côtés de Chris, déterminée à réussir à trouver le vrai bonheur en la présence de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui faire du mal. Elle savait que Jane ne pouvait pas dire la même chose, il serait même le premier à l'admettre. Mais il était encore plus difficile pour elle d'accepter l'échec, de reconnaître que la personne qu'elle avait aimé pendant si longtemps ne serait jamais capable de partager sa vie.

Au lieu de cela, elle revêtit un masque de jovialité tandis la réception se poursuivait, se terminant avec Cho et sa nouvelle épouse se précipitant hors de la salle sous une pluie de riz. Leur voiture avait été décorée avec des lettres blanches criant leur nouveau statut marital et quelqu'un avait eu le culot de draper l'intérieur de lingerie, y compris un string noir qui était attachée à l'antenne et volait au vent.

Les invités les regardèrent partir, tous sincèrement heureux pour le couple. Puis ils commencèrent tous à se disperser, se disant au revoir, prenant leurs affaires et déterminant qui était assez sobre pour conduire. Lisbon ne tarda pas à trouver Wayne et Grace, la dernière ayant bu un peu trop de champagne. Elle riait alors qu'elle serrait son amie, lui faisant promettre encore et encore d'appeler plus souvent. Puis Wayne attrapa sa femme gaie pour la faire entrer dans la voiture, sans aucun doute pour revivre leur propre lune de miel à l'hôtel plus tard cette nuit-là.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jane vienne vers elle, elle s'était en réalité demandé s'il aurait peut-être tout simplement disparu comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Mais Jane la surprit, debout aux portes de la fête et se frayant un chemin alors que tout le monde commençait à partir. Elle retint son souffle quand il s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la main une fois de plus. " C'était merveilleux de te revoir, Teresa."

Lisbon ne pouvait pas parler, elle hocha juste la tête. Était-ce un adieu? Elle ne savait pas, elle détestait l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle le revoyait. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et l'avoir de façon permanente pourrait briser cette prise ténue.

Jane se pencha et embrassa sa joue encore une fois, un autre baiser long et presque trop passionné. " On se reverra."

C'était une déclaration générale qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et rien. C'était bien lui de la laisser avec une question au lieu d'une vraie réponse.

Elle le regarda disparaître de sa vie, sans jamais avoir le courage de lui parler réellement. C'était probablement pour le mieux, car elle en aurait peut-être trop dit.

Chris arriva derrière elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, elle lutta pour sourire alors qu'il l'entraîna vers la voiture. C'était fini. Enfin terminé.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon et Chris changèrent simplement de vêtements et remballèrent leurs sacs quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils avaient un peu de route devant eux et ils ne pouvaient pas rester le reste du week-end. Elle était quand même un peu heureuse, elle était prête à quitter la ville qui renfermait tant de souvenirs, tous teintés d'une sorte de douleur.

Elle prit le premier quart sur la longue route, orientant la conversation strictement sur le mariage ou leur vie personnelle à Los Angeles, elle ne voulait pas parler de lui. Pas une seule minute.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner dans un restaurant en bordure de route, disant à Chris pas que ce qu'ils mangeraient lui était égal, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas des œufs. Il n'avait jamais compris sa haine véhémente pour cet aliment du petit déjeuner et elle ne partageait pas pourquoi les œufs brouillés ou les œufs au plat n'étaient jamais au menu à la maison.

Chris prit le dernier quart, en fredonnant négligemment sur la musique. Il avait un amour pour la musique country même si ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais c'était mieux que d'écouter du jazz, cela aurait été beaucoup trop douloureux à supporter pour elle. Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne une ou deux fois et elle accepta, apprécia même, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour la tenir. Même si elle pensait toujours à ce que ça faisait d'avoir les doigts de Jane entrelacés avec les siens une fois de plus.

-" Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Patrick?"

-" Hein?" Demanda Lisbon, surprise que Chris parle de lui si tard durant le trajet.

-" Je me demande juste ce qui se passe avec ce mec."

Lisbon choisit ses mots avec soin, sachant que si elle disait la mauvaise chose alors elle en dirait trop. " Tu as lu mon livre, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Il est toujours brisé d'avoir perdu sa famille et sans John Le Rouge comme objectif ... il n'a pas vraiment grand-chose qui le rattache à quoi que ce soit."

Chris la regarda un instant. " Il te regardait bizarrement."

-" Quoi?"

-" Comme une obsession ou quelque chose."

Lisbon pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. " Jane n'est pas obsédé par moi."

-" D'accord, peut-être pas, mais il ... il te regardait comme si tu représentais tout pour lui."

Elle tourna finalement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. " A quoi tu penses?"

Chris regarda par dessus ses lunettes de soleil pour rencontrer ses yeux. " Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi."

Lisbon sentit son cœur se gripper au mot amour. Le pire, c'est que Chris avait raison, il était amoureux d'elle ... mais l'amour n'était pas suffisant pour le garder avec elle. Mais elle n'expliqua pas les complications de sa relation avec Jane. Au lieu de cela, elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre. " Si Jane m'aimait, il ne serait pas parti sans un mot," lui dit-elle simplement, "il ne resterait pas éloigné."

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il faisait tourner son explication dans son esprit. Puis il haussa simplement les épaules. " Tu as probablement raison." Chris lui sourit chaleureusement alors qu'il montait le volume de la radio, chantonnant sur une chanson d'Alan Jackson.

Lisbon lui sourit en retour puis détourna à nouveau le regard, essayant très fort d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues et espérant que Chris ne verrait jamais à travers ses mensonges.

**- oooo -**

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'appartement de Chris en premier afin qu'elle puisse le déposer. Il lui proposa de rester, mais elle lui rappela que Katie l'attendait chez elle et elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester une autre nuit. Elle promit qu'ils se reverraient plus tard ce week-end, si ce n'est plus tôt et l'embrassa légèrement pour lui dire au revoir.

Lisbon éteignit la radio et roula jusqu'à la maison en silence, observant les bâtiments se faire plus rares et les palmiers bordant la route. Puis elle vit la plage sur le côté droit de la route et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle avait choisi une maison près de la plage surtout pour les vagues, le bruit apaisant l'aidait à se sentir un peu moins triste, un peu moins seule. L'avance de ses livres l'avait aidée à en payer une partie et les ventes massives plus tard l'avaient assurée qu'elle serait toujours en mesure de la garder.

Au moins, elle avait quelque chose qui marchait pour elle.

Il faisait nuit quand elle entra dans l'allée de sa petite maison au bord de la plage, se garant à côté de la décapotable blanche de Kate. Elle laissa sa valise sur le petit palier de l'escalier et se dirigea directement vers le salon où Kate était encore installée, feuilletant un magazine. " Hey!" Lui dit son amie, sautant jusqu'à elle pour lui donner une étreinte.

De seulement quelques années plus jeune, mais avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus féroces, Kate incarnait une fille californienne ou une pom-pom girl. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle était un auteur à succès et pas un mannequin ou une actrice, mais Kate avait un cerveau qui correspondait à sa beauté. Elle était également si douce et compréhensive, n'essayant jamais de pousser et toujours prête à écouter. Lisbon ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que cette femme entre dans sa vie, Bien que beaucoup de gens réclamaient d'écrire le best-seller sur la chasse et la capture de John le Rouge, c'était Kate qui avaient effectivement lancé l'idée d'écrire avec elle pour l'aider à donner un sens à tout cela. Et c'est Kate qui avait posé une question innocente un jour seulement pour la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait six heures durant.

Elle savait tout, l'une des rares personnes en ce monde dans ce cas.

-" Comment c'était?" Demanda Kate, voulant vraiment des réponses. C'était l'auteur en elle, elle aimait les drames et les potins.

-" C'était beau," lui dit Lisbon, " l'épouse de Cho est si adorable et c'était super de revoir Grace et Wayne, leurs enfants sont magnifiques."

-" C'est merveilleux."

Lisbon détourna les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle allait lui dire, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. " Il était là."

Les yeux de Kate s'élargirent, elle sut immédiatement qui ce _il_ était. " Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait essayer encore?"

-" Calmes-toi," lui dit Lisbon, " Je ne peux pas répondre à tout à la fois."

-" Je suis désolé c'est juste ... wow!"

Lisbon s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, en attendant que Kate se calme un peu. Enfin son amie se tourna vers elle, hochant simplement la tête pour qu'elle poursuive. " Il est arrivé juste avant la cérémonie et s'est assit à côté de Grace. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à la réception."

-" Est-ce qu'il a rencontré Chris?"

Lisbon hocha la tête. " Mais Chris ne sait toujours pas pour Jane et moi."

Kate haussa un sourcil. " Tu dois être devenue très douée pour le cacher."

Lisbon eut l'air un peu contrariée à ce commentaire, mais garda le sentiment à distance. "Tout ce Jane et moi avons fait était parler. Il a dansé avec moi et m'a dit qu'il était désolé ... mais il a essentiellement dit la même chose qu'il a toujours dite. Il ne peut pas être ce dont j'ai besoin, qu'importe à quel point nous nous aimons l'un l'autre."

Son amie la regarda sérieusement. " Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit."

-" Bien sûr que non, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit."

-" Ce sera quand?"

-" Probablement jamais, il est complètement brisé et je dois accepter l'idée qu'il ne se reconstruira jamais. Je ne vais pas imposer à quelqu'un d'autre ce que j'ai vécu ... et je ne vais rien forcer non plus. Jane ne peut pas le faire, il me l'a dit lui-même. C'est fini. Je vais de l'avant."

Kate n'avait pas l'air aussi sûr; elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Mais elle savait aussi que Jane n'était pas le seul brisé par tout ça, elle était brisée aussi. La différence, c'est qu'elle essayait au moins de trouver une nouvelle vie.

Enfin son amie hocha la tête. " Très bien, tu as probablement raison. D'ailleurs, qui suis-je pour juger?"

Lisbon sourit et étreignit de nouveau son amie. " Je te remercie, je te remercie de ta compréhension."

-" Quand tu veux." Kate sourit: " Mais je sais de quoi tu te soucie vraiment."

Lisbon rougit un peu. " Je reviens tout de suite."

-" Je serai là, à regarder ces femmes au foyer ridicules, encore. Je pense que l'une d'elle va se faire refaire les seins ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle rit en se levant du canapé et se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que Kate monta le volume de la télévision. Lisbon sentit son cœur s'alléger, le moment où ses soucis s'allégeaient vraiment était maintenant, chez elle avec la seule chose qu'elle avait qu'elle ne pouvait pas regretter.

La chambre de Danielle était seulement à deux portes de la sienne; une salle de bains et un placard les séparaient. La petite fille avait une belle chambre avec un mobilier blanc et de la couleur lavande partout, elle avait déclaré que le violet était sa couleur préférée et sa mère avait été trop heureuse de lui faire plaisir.

Dani dormait profondément, recroquevillée dans son lit avec une petite main coincée sous sa joue et sa girafe en peluche sous le bras. Lisbon se glissa à l'intérieur et regarda son enfant, passant ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds, une masse tumultueuse de boucles qui ne seraient jamais apprivoisées. Ça allait si bien à sa fille.

Lisbon s'assit sur le lit, puis se recroquevilla à côté de son enfant, s'emboîtant parfaitement avec elle. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et respira l'odeur de son bébé, de la poudre et des agrumes, la combinaison parfaite.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser légèrement sa tempe et caressa de nouveau ses cheveux. " Je t'aime, Dani. Mon cadeau, mon espoir, mon tout." La même chose qu'elle lui disait chaque nuit quand elle la bordait.

La vie avait été si cruelle avec elle une fois que Patrick Jane était entré dans sa vie; ne cessant jamais de l'être, même après que la menace de John Le Rouge ait disparu. Mais au moins, elle avait quelque chose de magnifique, un cadeau auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher.

Une fin pleine d'espoir à une belle et tragique histoire d'amour.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà c'est fini. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, il y aura une suite que je traduirais aussitôt que j'ai le temps de le faire. N'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, même ceux qui suive sans commenter, vous pouvez aussi laisser un petit mot.**

**Je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne journée, ou nuit, chez moi du moins il fait nuit pour le moment.**

_Sweety 27/10/13_


End file.
